Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for harvesting leakage energy, and more particularly, to an apparatus for harvesting leakage energy in a wireless power transmission system using a magnetic resonance or electromagnetic induction phenomenon.
Generally, devices driven using electricity as an energy source are supplied with power through a power line. However, there are problems in that a use of the power line hinders mobility of the devices or has a limitation in a position.
Recently, with a rapid use of a mobile device in addition to smart phones, a demand for wireless charging technologies has been increased. Therefore, research into a wireless power transmission system capable of transferring power wirelessly has been actively conducted.
Technologies of transmitting power wirelessly convert electric energy into an electromagnetic wave or a light wave that can be transmitted wirelessly and transmit power using electric field, magnetic field, or electromagnetic field and may be largely classified into an electromagnetic induction type, a magnetic resonance type, a microwave type, and the like.
The electromagnetic induction type is a type of generating induction current at two coils and transmitting energy, the magnetic resonance type is a type of using an evanescent wave coupling phenomenon of moving an electromagnetic wave from one medium to another medium through near field when two media are resonated at the same frequency, and the microwave type is a type of transmitting energy by radiating a microwave signal to the air through an antenna.
A physical quantity leaked while the physical quantity radiated from a resonator or a radiator is transmitted to a receiver by passing through a space is essentially present in the wireless power transmission system.
The energy leaked to the space acts as loss in the wireless power transmission system, thereby degrading overall transmission efficiency and energy efficiency.
As the related art, KR Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-0117732 (Oct. 27, 2011: Wireless Energy Transmission)
The above-mentioned technical configuration is a background art for helping understanding of the present invention and does not mean related arts well known in a technical field to which the present invention pertains.